Life as a Female Orton
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: She was the daughter of "Cowboy" Bob Orton and younger sister to "The Viper" Randy Orton. Full Summary Inside... Rating: T, for safety. Pairings: Randy Orton/OC, brother/sister, later Curt Hawkins/OC
1. RAW's Newest Diva

Ok, I know I shouldn't be uploading ANOTHER story... but this story actually has a good reason to come up now ;) this story comes before **Katelyn's on the Boarder of Dreamstreet(and Swagger)** so you see... I decided to upload it to give people an insight on of my OCs in that story! This Story is going to be focusing around **Kessling Elizabeth Orton**, just like the story that follows it is focusing around **Katelyn West** (I don't have a middle name for her)! Don't worry, I do have plans on finishing these stories... it's just my brain is right now in new story overload and I need to get the ideas down before I lose them! -_-'

Full Summary- "'I can't believe I'm doing this... I can't believe I'm following in my father's footsteps!' Kessling thought as she paced around in an empty Divas Locker room." She was the daughter of "Cowboy" Bob Orton and younger sister to "The Viper" Randy Orton. How will the WWE be impacted by Kessling Elizabeth Orton or How will Kessling Orton be impacted by the WWE? Will Kessling find love or heartache? How will the Divas Division be impacted by the arrival of a Female Orton? Only time will tell...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC ;)

* * *

Chapter 1: Raw's Newest Diva, is related to The Viper

~ Kessling's P.O.V ~

'_I can't believe I'm doing this… I can't believe I'm following in my father's footsteps!' _I thought as I paced around in an empty Divas Locker room. Just then someone knocked on the door, I walked over and answered it only to be greeted by three guys; one was a man with super short brown hair, the second one had short light brown hair and the final guy had short black hair.

"BROTHER!" I shouted jumping up and giving the guy standing in the middle a hug, however my own momentum ended up knocking him to the ground as the other guys laughed at him. I just grinned at him.

"Well Randy, it looks like your little sister can beat you with one hug!" the guy with light brown hair stated after he managed to stop laughing.

"shut up, Ted…" Randy replied as I got up off him and stood up, "Cody, you too!" he said looking at the black hair.

Ted and Cody instantly shut up as Randy turned his attention back to me, "So how you doing, Kessling?"

"I'm just fine, I still can't believe that about three- four years ago I was going to FCW to train!" I said with what might become a permanent smile on my face. "What brings you guys to the Divas Locker room?" I asked, "don't you guy have your own locker room from being a part of _The Legacy_?"

"yeah, we do…" Ted started before getting cut off by Randy, who asked a completely random and out of place question, "…is tonight your debut to the Divas roster?"

I looked my older brother in the eyes, trying to figure out what he was getting at before finally saying, "yeah, I think I face Natalya! Why do you want to know?"

"I just wanted to make sure I was watching one of the monitors.." Randy said, "..gotta make sure to watch my baby sister's first WWE wrestling match!" he smiled at me with the infamous _Randy Orton Smirk_, sad thing is that damn smirk isn't just Randy's way of getting dates or impressing girls… he also uses the damn thing to get me to tell him what he wanted to hear or even to distract me from asking him questions, for example:

_~ Flashback ~_

_I was twelve and he was sixteen- seventeen, one night I had intentions of sneaking out of the house after dark to hang out with some friends and as I was opening my bedroom window, Randy just so happened to walk into my room. _

"_where are you going, Kess?" he asked raising a questioning eyebrow at me, as I was sitting on the windowpane. _

"_nothing…" I stated bluntly, "… I was doing nothing just getting some fresh air that's it!" _

_Randy looked at my body and noticed I wasn't wearing pajamas, as well as wearing my tennis shoes… well I didn't say he was an idiot, because he put two and two together before saying "your sneaking out aren't you?"_

"_no… whatever gave you that idea?" I replied/asked while shaking my head 'no' in response. _

"_oh, I don't know… the fact that A) you have your tennis shoes on and B) it's after dark and you don't have pajamas on for bed!" he said smirking at me. _

"_I…" I started to say, still looking at him as he sent a smirk in my direction making me sigh in frustration, "you are an evil, brother… you know that?" I told him while closing the window and walking over to sit on my bed to take my shoes off._

"_not my fault…" He started to say, before I interrupted him and said "yes, it is your fault.. You and that damn smirk of yours!" _

_That interrupted statement only made my cocky brother's smirk grow bigger, as I said "one of these days, that thing isn't going to work on me!" _

_~ End of Flashback ~_

"Gah," I sigh in frustration, "Randal Keith Orton, stop using that damn for saken smirk on me!" Cody and Ted both burst out laughing again when I used Randy's full birth name.

Randy only cast them a sideways glare, before saying "Kessling Elizabeth Orton, you know you love it!" me and Randy had glaring contest for what felt like hours, since he hated when people called him _Randal_ and I hated when people used my full name.

"umm.. Randy! Kessling!" Cody exclaimed trying his best to draw our attention from each other.

"Hey Randy, Eve's down the hall!" Ted said, which in turn made Randy blink and look out the door, only to turn and glare at the Ted instead of me.

I looked at Cody, before asking "Eve? Huh?"

"your brother has a thing for Eve and Ted is always playing tricks on him, by pretending Eve is some place she's not!" Cody explained to me, sighing in frustration.

"oh, wait.. He likes Eve?" I said shocked, since he never once told me this news, _'well I thought he told me everything.. He never mentioned anything like "liking" Eve!'_ I thought to myself.

"yeah," Cody said as Randy looked over at me and him, while he had Ted in a headlock.

"what are you two talking about?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow at us.

"oh, nothing…" we both said at the same time. "I think I should be getting ready for tonight, so do you guys mind leaving the locker room?" I told/asked all the members of Legacy.

"ok, Sis!" Randy said still holding Ted in the headlock as he and Cody walk out of the room and I walk over closing the door behind them, before walking over to my bag and pulling out my ring attire.

~ Raw ~

Monday Night Raw started about an hour and a half ago, I watched the screen as matches started and ended all the while butterflies kept fluttering around in my stomach every time the camera men would look out into the audience.

_Knock knock_

The sound of someone knocking the locker room door was the only thing that brought me back to reality of where I was at the very moment. I got up and answered the door to see a stage hand standing there, "yes?"

"10 minutes until your match!"

"ok, thanks!"

"your welcome!" the guy turned to the left and walked down the hall as I left the locker room and headed for the curtain, this was my night; I may be a "Cowboy" Bob's daughter, I maybe the younger sister of "The Viper", but this is my night to prove my worth.

* * *

Hmm, I wonder how Kessling's debut match for WWE will be like... Only I know and you all have to wait to find out ;)

Review Please... Feedback is the best thing in the world for me!


	2. Kessling's Debut Match

_I am sooo sorry for not updating this story earlier, but I've been very busy this year.. we moved about a month or so after I posted this thing, I could figure out how I wanted the debut match to go. Stuff like that, we got a puppy from the neighbor behind us shortly after we moved in and I had to help watch it too! Though, still updates will still be slow.. because my brain is trying to work on multiple stories at once!_

_**Reviewer Responses:**  
**RachyisMe- **Thanks! Like I said above, updates will be slow because my brain is trying to work on multiple stories at once!  
**Nychick4-** Thanks! I know, Curt Hawkins was my favorite member back when he was part of Edge's Edgeheads with Ryder. He's talented, I just wish WWE would use him on TV instead of guys like Mason Ryan now! Whenever Mason's on my TV, I just think of Batista!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Kessling Debut Match

~ Normal P.O.V ~

**Don't Try to Explain Your Mind, I Know What's Happening Here**

Kessling walked out on to the stage, wearing a black one strapped tank top that went over her shoulder, and across her chest stood the letters _'AEO' _and her long brown hair tied into a high pony tail, the only part that was exposed was the strip that was dyed blonde. The bottoms were short shorts that were the color black, like the top, with spots of gray on both.

"This match is schedule for one fall, introducing first from Saint Louis, Missouri; Kessling!" Lillian Garcia announced into the microphone, as Kessling made her way down the ramp while the crowd _cheered_ for her.

'_well that's not going to last for long!'_ the young Orton thought as she entered the ring and awaited her opponent.

Within seconds, the next theme song played and the Third Generation Diva, came out to the fans _boos_ as Lillian announced, "and her opponent, from Calgary, Alberta; Canada: Natalya!"

Once Natalya got into the ring, and Lillian got out, the referee called for the match to start!

~ FF to the end ~ Kessling's P.O.V

As the match was coming to a close, I was dominating and just kicked the blonde/pink stripped diva in the head. Just as I got to the top rope and in position for a back flip, the all to familiar trio that is _The Legacy_ appeared on the top of the stage staring down at the ring.

I shook my head and thought, _'Can't let them distract me in my debut!' _turning my attention back to what I was doing on the ropes, I just jumped off and just as my feet left the turnbuckle, Natalya rolled out of the way. Mentally cursing myself, I landed on my feet, but stumbled backwards giving Natalya enough time to make it to her feet and close line me to the ground.

Before I was able to get up, she picked up my legs and wrapped them up before twisting my body around and locking in the Hart Family submission: _The Sharpshooter_, I tried to hold on as long as I could -but it was no use- before I knew it, my hand was banging the mat and the referee called for the bell to ring as Natalya's theme played over the speakers. "and here's the winner: Natalya!" Lillian announced after Nattie dropped my legs and getting out of the ring.

I rolled over to the ropes and stood up, noticing that Randy, Ted and Cody were walking down the ramp toward the ring.

"What does Legacy have to do with this?" Jerry Lawler asked, "they distracted Kessling in her debut match isn't that enough?"

"I don't know, King!" Michael Cole stated, before seeing Randy in ring and motioning for a microphone, "but it looks like we're about to find out!"

"Kessling," Randy started saying, while walking in front of me, "or should I call you Kessling Orton?" he asked, as the crowd started doing a _"What?" chant._

I grabbed the microphone from his hands, and said menacingly into it, "call me whatever you want too, big brother! Just get on with why you distracted me at the end of my match with Natalya!" I shove the microphone back into his hands as Cody got one from ringside.

"Kessling, we're here because we saw your match backstage!" Cody stated, "and since you're new in the WWE, we figured that maybe you'd want to team up with us and be the first diva to join _The Legacy_!" he finished with a smile on his face.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion at what Cody said, thinking _'me? Join Legacy? That's why Randy wanted to know who my debut match was against.. Natalya gave me enough of a challenge for them to see why the creative team would want me to be part of it! Though I had no knowledge of this happening!' _

Randy offered the microphone back to me, but instead of taking it, I just bluntly said into it while it was still in Randy's hand, "Now.. I just got into this company! Why would I want to join you guys right off the bat! Do something to impress me and maybe I'll reconsider my decision!" I slipped out of the ring, and as I walked up the ramp a stage-hand handed a mic to me, "oh and by the way, that counts for you too Randy! Just because you're my big brother doesn't mean, I'm letting you off the hook!" I dropped the microphone on the top of the stage and disappeared behind the Titantron and down the guerrilla position.

~ Backstage ~ still Kessling's P.O.V

As I entered the backstage area, people were talking about what just happened in the ring with me and _Legacy_. I walked and waved to some people, smiling as I went just as I turned to head to the _Diva's Locker Room_ only to bump into a fellow Superstar.

"agh.."

"Hey, you okay?" I looked up and nodded at the guy.

"yeah, I'm fine!" I said, taking a step backwards, "by the way, the name's Kessling.. Kessling Orton!"

"hmm, Randy's sister huh?"

"yeah.." I smile, before saying "and you are?"

"Oh, sorry about that.. I'm Curt Hawkins!"

"It's nice to meet you, Curt!" I smile, "While I should be getting to the locker room to change.." I take a look at his attire and raise an eyebrow, "do you have a match tonight?"

He looked down at it and shook head, "no.. it's because I had a match for the Superstars taping for Thursday night!"

"ah.." I say moving to walk around him, "I'm gonna have to watch Superstars this week than, right?"

He chuckles and replies back, "yeah, watch it for me!" was the last thing I heard before disappearing around the corner and headed toward the _Divas Locker Room_ to change and get ready to leave the arena.

* * *

_Well there's chapter 2 of 'Life as a Female Orton'! Ooo, Kessling's met Curt Hawkins now :) Oh, and by the way.. this is going to become a AU story, since Legacy is long since finished and also I'm going to be using the Superstars and Divas that are in WWE right now as well as some storylines that are currently happening will be featured in this and John Laurinaitis, the exective vice president of talent relations, will be the Interim RAW General Manager! Mainly because there is no way, I'm using the Guest Host thing.. and also I'm not using the fricken laptop!_

_Review?_


End file.
